Une Histoire de Sannins
by larissita
Summary: Un baiser dans un souvenir perdu pendant si longtemps. Un amour de deux fois. Et un amour innavoué pour Jiraya et Orochimaru. Attention Yaoi


Une histoire de sannins

Encore un matin à Konoha, avec ce même soleil, avec les mêmes gens. Tous les jours étaient pareilles et une paix inébranlable semblait-il se posait sur le village caché de la feuille. Sous le règne du deuxième tout semblait très calme. Un garçon d'une douzaine d'années courait dans le village pour ne pas arriver en retard à son entrainement d'équipe, sa fessait a peine deux moins qu'il avait quitté l'académie pour devenir un ninja.

Ses cheveux blancs tombaient en pics lourdement sur son dos, son kimono argent et rouge était à moitié défait à cause de son empressement et son visage était rouge a force de courir. Une fois qu'il eut atteint le terrain il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Il s'en approcha calmement, il voyait bien la silhouette de son coéquipier mais il voulait le prendre par surprise. Il calma sa respiration et s'en approcha sur le bout des pieds sans le moindre bruit. Il allait poser sa main sur l'épaule du gamin mais la main du brun l'arrêta rapidement.

-T'es encore trop lent baka.

-Baka toi-même Teme!

-Hm...

Les deux garçons restèrent un moment à rien dire et à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Jusqu'à ce que le brun part à courir vers la forêt. L'autre alla le rejoindre et le chercha quelques minutes avant de le trouver au pied d'un arbre. Le brun avait les jambes repliés contre lui, ses bras autours et son visage sur ces bras. Le brun cachait son visage pour que l'autre garçon ne voie pas les larmes qui malgré elles coulaient. Jiraya regarda longuement le brun. Il était beau de cette façon, sa peau beaucoup trop blanche contrastait avec ces cheveux si noirs et soyeux. Ces traits fins étaient beaux au milieu de ce visage si semblable pourtant à celui d'une femme.

Jiraya se souvenait de leur première rencontre. La nouvelle équipe sept devait se réunir sur le terrain numéro 44. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au point de rassemblement il avait vu une personne de dos avec des longs cheveux noirs soyeux jusqu'à la taille. Elle portait un kimono couleur crème avec du mauve sur les manches et sa main qui touchait une pomme était si blanche que s'en était presque ridicule. La figure était assez féminine sa devait donc être la fille du groupe. Dans ce temps-là on n'annonçait pas les groupes ont disait juste aux élèves ou se rendre et leur équipe, ils ne disaient rien sur avec qui ils feraient équipe. Il c'était approcher de la fille lorsque celle-ci se retourna en sursautant. Ces cheveux plats se posèrent délicatement sur son visage l'encadrant d'une façon envoûtante. Au-dessus de ces yeux verts et fendus était tracée une ligne mauve qui partait de son nez pour continuer sur ces paupières. Son nez était fin et parfait et sa bouche était fine et à peine plus rose que sa peau. Jiraya la trouvait décidément très mignonne, il voulait la connaitre. Elle le regardait sans avoir l'intention de parler en première.

-Salut ma jolie, je m'appelle Jiraya tu dois être la fille de l'équipe.

A ces mots-là il se prit un coup de poing magistral de cette fille dont le visage avait tourné au rouge.

-Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi? Je suis un mec! Je m'appelle Orochimaru...

-T'es sérieux? Pourtant tu...

-T'as dit quoi?

Jiraya se tût sans rien de plus puisque Orochimaru semblait prêt à le tuer à la prochaine erreur de sa part.

Le garçon sourit à se souvenir et regarda longuement Orochimaru. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer il le trouvait aussi beau que le premier jour. Et même si c'était bizarre d'aimer un autre garçon c'est bien ce que Jiraya ressentait. Mais il était sûr que le brun le haïssait et que ça ne serait jamais possible.

Orochimaru lui continuait de pleurer doucement sans se soucier de son ami qui le regardait, car ils étaient bien des amis. Malgré les batailles et les querelles et les disputes. Ils étaient rivaux certes mais avec Jiraya il se sentait bien et c'était un des rares moments où il pouvait être en paix avec lui-même. La compagnie du sannin aux cheveux blancs était devenue une drogue pour le brun et il en était conscient. Pourtant s'il pleurait en ce moment c'est en pensant au fait qu'un jour ou l'autre Jiraya se trouverait une copine et il ne ferait plu attention à son ami. Il était triste et celui-ci continuait à le fixer paisiblement. Il aurait voulu qu'il le prenne dans ces bras.

Orochimaru essuya ces larmes sans un regard pour l'autre gamin. Jiraya lui mit sa main sur l'épaule du brun pour le rassurer, mais celui-ci le repoussa brutalement. Il avait l'air fâché et à bout de nerfs. Pourtant Jiraya n'avait rien fait pour le fâcher, pas cette fois. Orochimaru fût celui qui rompit le silence.

-Abruti...

-Pourquoi tu m'insulte j'ai rien fait!

-Si!

-Non!

-Oui!

-Dit le moi parce que je n'en aie aucune idée!

Orochimaru resta un long moment sans rien dire. Jiraya finit par remettre sa main sur l'épaule du brun qui, à sa grande surprise, vint se blottir dans les bras de l'autre garçon qui resta bouche-bée. Les deux se mirent inexplicablement à rougir, ce contacte, certes, les gênait mais ils se sentaient si bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher. Ils ne voulaient pas voir le visage de l'autre, de peur qu'il ne finisse ce moment.

Orochimaru était rouge et avait ces bras autours de son ami. Il était inquiet parce que celui aux cheveux argentés n'avait pas bougé. Après quelques minutes il sentit des bras chauds couvrir le bas de son dos et le serrer contre son ami. Certes le brun avait un peu de mal à croire que son ami réponde à son geste. Serait-ce possible que le gamin se cache derrière une face de perversité pour ne pas admettre ce qu'il est vraiment.

Jiraya serrait doucement son brun et déposa un baiser sur son front. Sa avait été une pulsion complètement incontrôlable, il savait que des amis ne font pas SA! Et ils ne se serrent pas dans les brans l'un de l'autre, mais c'était si bien et mal à la fois qu'ils ne pouvaient arrêter.

Le brun leva la tête et regarda longuement son ami dans les yeux sans rien dire. Un moment calme sans avoir besoin de parler. Le pervers national avança doucement son visage vers celui du brun et d'un mouvement incertain embrassa son ami. Juste quelques secondes et lorsqu'il recula son visage il vit le brun aux grands yeux ouverts, il ne s'y attendait pas. Orochimaru, surpris, sa leva et partit en courant vers son appartement sans un mot de plus.

Après ce moment aucun des deux en reparla, jusqu'au jour où...

Orochimaru était en train de d'échapper du village après avoir tué le troisième Hokage. Il avait échappé de peu aux gardes et aux ninjas qui se battaient toujours. Kabuto était partit devant lui avec ces ninjas et quelqu'un qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien le suivait. Une partie de lui voulait l'attendre mais sa raison le poussait à continuer à courir. Ces pas dévirent un peu plus lentes, assez pour les mettre sur le compte de la fatigue mais pas assez pour croire que c'est voulu. Le ninja la rejoint au milieu de la forêt et ils se sont regardés un long moment sans rien dire.

Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs douze ans, dès cette journée ou ils s'étaient rejoint sur ce terrain, le terrain 44 si sa mémoire était bonne. Une journée en spécial arriva à la mémoire du brun, deux mois après leur rencontre. Il se souvint du petit baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et le rouge vint colorer son visage. Jiraya devant lui pensait a cette soirée aussi mais c'est des larmes qui virent à ces yeux. Comment il avait pu oublier, les larmes coulèrent malgré lui. Les sentiments qu'il avait eus pour le brun après ce baiser étaient restés dans son cœur comme marqué au fer rouge.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, le même silence de cette fois les couvrit doucement. Sans un mot les deux s'avancèrent vers l'autre, les deux trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Fatigués de la vie, fatigués du monde et fatigués de ce qu'ils cachaient. Orochimaru eu moment de lucidité et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre un arbre. Jiraya lui ne voulait même pas écouter son cerveau, et continua à avancer jusqu'à être collé contre Orochimaru. Comme cette fois il serra le brun contre lui, il voulait le tenir et le sentir contre lui. Comme l'autre fois il embrassa son brun mais sans hésiter cette fois, sans soucis ou peur. Sa main caressait les cheveux du brun qui lui aussi se laissait faire. Il le voulait c'est tout.

Les deux restèrent enlacés un long moment à échanger des baisers sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits proches d'eux. Alors ils se séparèrent et le brun continua son chemin en disant a son ami un petit je t'aime baka. Le vent portait ces mots comme une chanson jusqu'à son amour, il le savait.

Ils ne se revirent pas, jusqu'à la mort du pervers, ou le brun vint en pleine nuit pour lui dirent un dernier je t'aime.

C'était un amour de deux fois, de quelques instants qui restèrent gravés dans la mémoire d'eux pour toujours. Un amour tragique et amer aux yeux des autres, mais si doux et tendre pour les deux âmes en question.


End file.
